pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glace Aqua Cocytus
Glace Aqua Cocytus is one of the main characters in Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. Her main color is dark violet and her main brand is CrysTal DoLL' .' She is in a unit with Arata Futaba and Meiyuno Amezono named Mirai☆Catch! . '''After Season 1, she changes her name to '''Mizuyuki Cocytus. Biography Appearance Glace has pink-purple hair that reaches her waist, she ties her hair into a side ponytail that has curls at the end. She wears a pair of white framed glasses and her eyes are pinkish-red. In PriPara, her hair turns blonde which are slightly curly and it's tied into a ponytail while her eyes becomes violet. Personality She is usually shown as an emotionless and cold girl who can't talk but only uses a small whiteboard to write what she has to say. As the series progresses, she constantly blushes to praises and insults. Henji constantly calls her a tsundere as a joke, only to be mercilessly kicked by Glace. In PriPara, she can speak, but she gains a snotty and mature personality, but cares for her friends...Except for Arata. As the series progresses, she gains a tsundere-like personality. During Season 3, she is somewhat troubled with the concept of "love". Relations * Arata Futaba *:They always argue with each other, resulting a bad friendship. But Glace cares for Arata due to her mistakes as an Idol. After getting themselves stuck on an island (Chapter 32), Arata and Glace became friends, but they still fight on some occasions. * Meiyuno Amezono *:She doesn't have a very close relationship with her, but she thinks of Ameno as a "little sister". * Stella Fleuve Cocytus *:Glace's older twin sister, who died during a robbery attack in a mall. Stella is the one who created CrysTal DoLL, Glace's primary brand, as a debut and birthday gift. Stella passed on her designing career to Senji, Glace's neighbor. * Senji Monbusho *:Glace's neighbor and the current designer of CrysTal DoLL. His nickname is Henji, and had a crush on CrysTal DoLL's previous designer and Glace's sister, Stella. Later on, he developed feelings for Glace. He jokingly calls her a tsundere. * Kazumi Okumura *:She has a certain interest towards her, despite her "wild" behavior inside PriPara. * Chiarah Namisora *:They are on good terms and often talk about fashion. Known Coords * Lily Tempest Coord - Her casual Coord in Pripara * CrysTal DoLL Cyalume Coord - Her regular Cyalume Coord. History Her Past Glace lived a very peaceful life with her twin sister, Stella. Even though they don't have adults to look after them, Glace always does her best to make Stella happy. Until one day, Stella died during a robbery in a mall, causing Glace to fall into a coma for so long, when she woke up, she doesn't remember anything and lossed her ability to talk. When she entered Pripara, she remembers Stella's death and her last gift; a brand of her own. In order to make Stella proud, she became an Idol with the help of Senji, her neighbor and the current designer of CrysTal DoLL. Present- Idol Rivalry TBA Quotes -"I know, someday I'll be able to make her smile..." -" Out of all the Idols in the world, you're the dumbest of them all! So stop following me!" ( To Arata) Trivia * Her aura is composed of multi-colored snowflakes and crystal shards. * She hates adults. * She is the oldest of all the characters in the series. * She likes cold foods. * Her birthday is on July 31. * Her favorite subject is English, while her worst subjest is Japanese. Etymology Her full name is related to ice. Glace is French of ice, Aqua is Latin of water, which where ice is made of, while Cocytus is a ice spell. Senji once tried to translate her name into Japanese, because he found it confusing, which resulted Yuki Mizu Kōkyūtosu (he used the Translator), which literally means "Ice Water Cocytus". Her new name, Mizuyuki, are from two Japanese words, mizu ''and ''yuki, which means "water" and "ice". Gallery Screen shot 2015-02-19 at 2.28.58 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Girls Category:Idol Category:Teen